Damn Boots
by green-gremlin
Summary: Those damn boots had always haunted him. Teasing him of everything he knew he wanted. But what would happen if one day she decided to wear them? Smut for the sake of Smut!


-1Those damn boots. They weren't even practical. They just sat there in the shoe rack looking at him. The only thing practical about them was the colour. Black goes with anything. Not like the owner ever wore them though. She just left them in the shoe rack to stare at Bill. In his opinion they were to high, too long, too fussy, and too erotic. Hermione had once asked Bill what he thought of them. His only response had been he would like to see her wear them for once. What he forgot to add was he wanted to see her in only them. Yes, Those Damn Boots had been in many dreams involving his flat mate, and little brother and sisters best friend. They were also the only thing between being a good friend, and throwing Miss Hermione Granger down on the kitchen table and shagging her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Thinking about it, it was good those boots were in the shoe rack taunting him, because if she ever wore them, that would be the end of a beautiful friendship. Those damn boots.

She had seen him looking at them several times, and she always wished he would look at her like that. So much lust. She had no idea what had prompted her to buy those offending things. They weren't her usual style. The heel was so high, that after wearing them for 10 minutes her feet were soar and she had to take them off. They were the most impractical things she had ever bought, but still she kept them, mainly to see that look of longing in Bill's eyes even if it wasn't directed at her. Ginny had once teased her that there was a hidden temptress under her stuffy bookworm exterior. It had been just after she had bought them. A part of her agreed, there was something more sexual within her, but after the huge failure of seducing Toby Lonestar with them, she had given up. Now, two years later on, her crush on two of her best friends oldest brother had grown ten fold, but she knew she was a sister in his eyes. Why else would he of asked her to move in with him when Ginny and Harry married. But she had given up on pining after him. Tonight she was off speed dating, and she'd be damned if those damn boots didn't succeed in seducing at least once.

They were gone. He had gotten back from work, all ready to send a dirty look at the boots which had played a part in his dominant fantasy of the day. Now he was worried, he didn't know what he would do if Hermione had finally gotten rid of them as she had kept threatening to do. Even if they were just decoration, he liked them there.

"Hermione, you want to join me for dinner?" he called up the stairs, praying she would say yes, just so he would have an excuse to watch things being put in that perfect mouth he longed to kiss.

"No, got plans" she yelled back, making his heart drop as they flowed into his head. She never had plans, he had never even known her to have a boyfriend, although when she first moved in, Ginny told him she had a crush on a boy from her work. That was of course before she quit to spend more time on her writing career.

"Oh? Anything nice?" he tried to ask calmly, not giving away his sorrow at not being able to spend time with her.

"Speed dating, thought it was about time i got on the scene" you replied simply. Her words hurt even more. He couldn't believe she was going to do something so sleazy in the hope of finding Mr. Right.

"Oh" was all he was able to mutter, before walking over to his favourite chair, to morn the double loss. First the boots and now the girl he had been pining over for almost a year.

She'd been spending the last few weeks, when she was supposed to be writing a sequel to her last book, learning to walk in heels. She had bought a pair of nice dress shoes with heels the similar height to the boots, and spent all her free time getting used to them, and walking in them. Finally she was able to walk around comfortably for long periods of time. This time she would last more than ten minutes in those damn boots. Now she was standing at the top of the stairs, in a knee length skirt she had bought with Ginny a few days previous, a simple white wrap around top, and those damn boots. They laced up the front and had taken nearly twenty minutes to do up. They now brushed against her knees, as she began to descend the stairs, praying that someone found her attractive and not the stuffy bookworm she had been for so long. 

"How do i look?" she asked in a fake happy tone, knowing full well that there was only one person she wanted. When she didn't receive an answer, she looked up to see Bill staring at her. It was the look she had always wanted to see from him, but now she was sure he was just staring at the damn boots he had been lusting over for so long. Stepping past him, she picked up the address she would be apparating to, reading it several times so it would fix in her mind. "I might be late" she said quietly, before turning around. Then she came face to face with Bill, she hadn't even heard him get up from his chair and walk over to her.

"You're not going anywhere" he growled, looking her up and down several times.

"Bill, don't be silly, I need to get a boyfriend" she giggled, trying to make the situation a joke and hide the discomfort she felt at him being so close. Suddenly she felt one of his muscular arms wrap tightly around her waist pulling her to him. That was when she noticed how aroused he actually was.

"No you don't" he growled softly in her ear, before pressing his mouth strongly against her neck. Shivering at the dream, she fought for self control, knowing that he was just using her because of the boots.

"Bill" she whimpered weakly, moving a little in his embrace, causing him to only hold her tighter. Suddenly her top became lose as he free hand untied the cords holding the simple white top together. As it fell open, he lifted her, carrying her into the kitchen. Throwing her down on the kitchen table, Bill was instantly on top of her, ravishing her neck and then her chest. "Bill" she tried again, her voice breathless. She didn't want to be used because of the boots. He didn't listen though, as he explored her now exposed chest. Running his long fingers across the thin, white lace which covered her nipples. Even though she knew this was wrong, she couldn't help her bodies natural reaction to this teasing. Groaning slightly, she tried to maintain reason. "Please Bill, No" she whimpered, gasping as his left hand ran lightly up her thigh. He grunted a little into her neck, not halting ravishing her neck. "This isn't right" she continued, struggling to maintain her high level of vocabulary under the situation, "Your just using me cause of the boots". At this he pulled away slightly.  
"No" he growled, running his tongue around the hollow in her neck, "Not the damn boots, you". With this said, he returned to ravishing her, his hands slipping to the zip of the skirt, and dragging it down. Once he was certain he had managed to unzip the skirt as far as it would go, he lifted her slightly, pushing the unwanted clothing from her small form.  
"Bill, this isn't right" she tried again, her voice sounding weak and breathless. Her heart wasn't in the argument any longer. She desperately wanted to believe his words that he didn't want her for the boots, but for who she really was. "Bill" she began, fighting to get her mind back so she could remember why this was so wrong, but just as she was succeeding, a long finger found its way inside her knickers, brushing lightly against her and she forgot all previous reason. Giving into to pleasure, she arched into him, needing him closer. She wasn't even sure what she was doing, but somehow her hands found his shirt, ripping, buttons bouncing across the kitchen. His muscles rippled as he shrugged it off, pulling at the ridiculous piece of cotton which Hermione called knickers. As he dragged them lazily down her legs, her little fingers found his belt, undoing it quicker than even he could. By the time he had managed to remove all her clothes (except those damn boots), he was only left in his boxers.  
"So fucking sexy" he growled down to her, looking her up and down and find that even his wildest wank fantasies hadn't been close. Removing his hands from her, he pushed his boxers down, releasing himself. She just lay there, her eyes clouded as she gazed at him, towering over her. Once he was free from all the confinements of clothing, he launched himself back upon the angel of his fantasy, pushing straight into her, not even slowly as she screamed in pain. It hadn't even registered in his mind, that this shy, bookworm, he had never known to date, would still be a virgin. The first time he had seen those damn boots had ruled out those thoughts. But now he was deep inside her, feeling her walls clamp firmly around his throbbing cock, he realized the truth. Falling still, he rested over her, leaning on his elbows as she recovered to this sudden invasion. Tears fell slowly from her eyes, as the pain subsided into pleasure. Finally, she opened her eyes again, locking them with Bill's bright blue ones. At this, he began to move again, quickly reaching a fast pace, which was driving both Hermione and the table across the room. He had always wanted his first time with her to be soft and gentle, but he couldn't control how he was feeling right now. He needed her, and he needed her now and fast. As the moments passed, they both felt their climaxes building, just waiting to reach the peak. As her passages closed around him, Bill knew it wouldn't be long. Three thrusts later, he exploded, screaming Hermione's name. Her orgasm hit only a moment later. Throwing her head back, she panted his name, feeling his lips brush against her throat. Finally they collapsed in a sweaty heap, their only company, their heavy breathing.  
It took almost ten minutes before Hermione's sense returned. Actually it was the feeling of the tight leather heating her lower legs which brought her back to reality, made her realize how used she had just been. She had just lost her virginity to a man who only wanted her for her boots. Rage coursed through her veins, as she shoved him off her.  
"OMG how could you do that?" she screamed, tears filling her eyes, "How could you just use me like that I thought you were my friend". As tears ran down her face, she began pulling at those damn boots. Finally the laces ripped on one, releasing her leg from the furnace within. "You could have anyone you want" she continued shouting, yanking at the other boot, "Why did you have to do this to me?". Bill just sat silently on the floor, looking at her with an expression of shock and guilt playing over his face. Finally the other lace came lose and the boot fell open. "To think I was actually in love with you" she screamed, yanking off both boots, "But thanks for showing your true colors before I made a fool of myself". With this said she chucked the boots at his head. "HERE, JUST TAKE THEM!" she bellowed and she threw them, "THEY'RE WHAT YOU REALLY WANTED ANYWAY!" With that said, she flew from the room, tears streaming down her face as she ran. It took less than a second for the words to click in Bills befuddled mind, before he was on his feet chasing her. He couldn't believe that she had actually loved him. Never in his wildest fantasies had he imaged that Hermione might ever return his feelings, but now he knew the truth, and he'd be damned if he was going to lose her. Bill Weasley, despite his brothers' claims, was not a slow runner. He easily caught Hermione as she reached the top of the stairs. "LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed, beating his chest weakly with her fists, trying to break out of his embrace, which currently held her. This only caused him to hold tighter, determined to never let go of her. "THE BOOTS ARE DOWNSTAIRS, YOU'VE GOT WHAT YOU WANT" she continued to scream, but suddenly just gave up. Falling limp in his arms, she sobbed sorrowfully into his chest. "Just leave me alone" she finally whimpered, sounding weak and powerless as she spoke.  
"I can't do that 'mione" he whispered, allowing her to cry herself out on his chest, "Because you're all I want". He felt more than heard her gasp at his words.  
"No" she stated quietly, once again trying to push away from him, "You were just lusting after those Damn boots". She was desperate for his words to be true, but right now she felt to hurt to actually believe them.  
"Not the boots, You" he growled almost predatorily into her ear as he tightened his grip even more, "Always you". She continued to push his chest, but there was no strength behind it. Deciding to try and convince her another way, Bill swept her up bridal style. Carrying her gently into his room, he completely ignored her weak fighting. Gently he lay her on his bed, pulling the covers over her still naked form. "Have always loved you 'mione" he whispered, staring deeply into her tear stained eyes, "Even when Ron was all you could think of". Her struggling halted as she listened to his words, unable to believe what she was hearing. Wide eyed she gazed at him, trying to work out the best action to take. "Ever since I first met you" he continued, running his fingers slowly through her soft hair, "How much passion you held for those things you loved, it was intoxicating". A tear slowly trickled down his face. "Even when I was with Fleur, I could only think of you" he finally confessed, "She could never live up to my standards which I had based around you".  
"Then why do you always stare at my boots" she whimpered softly, "Like they're the hottest thing you've ever seen". She wasn't sure she even wanted to know the answer, not now she was beginning to believe his words, but she had to know the truth.  
"The idea of you wearing those damn boots is the hottest thing ever" Bill whispered, gazing down at her, arousal once again beginning to fill him, but this time not as blind and uncontrollable. Shaking his head slightly, he smiled a shy smile, the scar on his lip, pulling taught slightly. "Actually, that's a lie," Hermione just kept her eyes locked with his, "The hottest thing ever is you in those boots, but the most beautiful, erotic, enchanting sight ever is you, those boots just hid just how amazing you are". As he spoke, he found his hand slowly drifting down her small frame, brushing softly over her flesh. A whimper escaped her lips as his had slid against her nipple, beginning to harden once more. She didn't know what to do, but suddenly she realized that her favorite fantasy was occurring around her. Bill had just confessed his feelings to her, she was currently laying naked within his bed, with his hands gliding over her, and a very naked, very male, Bill Weasley was beside her, desperate to show her just how perfect she actually was. Sitting up slightly, her lips brushed against his in their first kiss, and she knew she didn't doubt Bill's words or her feelings towards him. She just wanted to remain beside him forever. As the kiss intensified, she pulled the covers over Bill, feeling his warmth against her side. Her arms slid around his neck as his found their way around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. She wasn't even shocked to discover how aroused Bill had become once more. It felt right, his rock hard dick, rubbing against her thigh.  
"Want you" she finally whispered, pulling away from the kiss, "Want to consummate our relationship, our feelings". Nuzzling in her hair, Bill quickly thought over how he should go about this. He wanted so badly to burry himself deep inside her, feel her come once more around his throbbing cock, to spill his seed inside her, knowing she was unprotected and could even conceive his child, Their child. But he couldn't, not yet. He had to make this romantic for her, make her know how much he worshipped her, had dreamed about her laying here with him. The feeling of her skin moving against his own pulled him back to reality. Looking into her rich brown eyes he knew that this was her time, not the time for him to be concerned with getting his own pleasure. Rolling her gently onto her back, he kissed her nose softly, smiling down into her questioning face.  
"Let me look after you" he whispered, moving his hands down her sides and following them with his lips. She squeaked slightly as he ran his tongue lazily over her nipple, loving the perfect size of her breast within his hand, and how sweet her skin tasted. He would happily never have sweets again, as long as he had his Hermione.  
"Bill" she squealed, gripping his hair tightly, her eyes rolling back in her head. She had never felt this intensity of feelings before, not even earlier. It was like the world was exploding around her, and all her senses had become hyposensitized in the explosion. Every touch Bill made was like fire, shooting through her body and pooling in that warm spot between her legs, which she had never noticed as much as she did now.  
"Only you could make me almost come, just by the sound of my name" he growled into her bellybutton, his tongue dipping into it, ghosting around the edge, determined to taste as much of her before he reached the real treat. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of noises would escape her perfect lips when he reached that point. But he was more interested with the sweet nectar that coated her other lips, yearning to dip down and taste the fruit he had forbidden himself from for so long. But he was determined not to rush. He had all night to taste her, to bury his face inside her and feel her come around his tongue. If he had his way, he would have the rest of his life to worship her like the goddess she was. Leaving a trail of saliva, he moved his mouth down to the thatch of hazel curls, which sheltered her core. Rubbing his nose within them, he breathed in her scent, comparing it to that of the hair on her head. Both smelled oddly citrus, but he could make out a much stronger musk unique to the female sex. It was all to much for him, ducking his head down between her legs, he determinedly ran his tongue along her folds, tasting the sweetness of her arousal, and the lasting dregs of his previous orgasm. As she writhed above him, he clamped his hands around her bony hips, holding her against the bed, so he could continue worshipping her. Slowly he ran his tongue around her entrance, tasting the metallic taste of blood as he brushed against a spot that made Hermione cry out in the wrong sort of way. Bill suddenly realized how rough he had been earlier, and hated himself for damaging his angel the first time he got her. But within seconds, she was back to groaning and mewling as his tongue pushed slowly inside her, his nose nuzzling against her clit. As he lapped at the warm inner passages, she felt her entire body tensing around him.  
"Bill" she wimper, grinding against his face as she spoke, "Can't….Must…Going to…". Before she could finish her rambling sentence, she exploded, her juices flooding out into his awaiting mouth, painting his face in a way he hoped it would be painted everyday for the rest of their lives. The vice like grip she had on his hair slowly loosened as she relaxed for the sensual explosion which had just over taken her, a sated smile upon her face.   
"You look amazing" Bill whispered, moving up her body once again, kissing her gently, sharing her taste with her, as he ran his tongue slowly around her mouth. He knew she was tired, but he was still aroused and hard, yearning for only one thing. As if reading his mind, her hand snaked down, wrapping her soft fingers around his throbbing dick.  
"Please" she whispered, shifting slightly under him, "Want you, want you inside me". He groaned loudly at the mixture of her touch and words. Feeling like he could come any second. Brushing her hand away from him, so he didn't come before he had claimed her and fulfilled her wishes. It wasn't polite to disappoint a lady, and he was a gentleman. Lifting her slightly so she was in the right position and he hopefully wouldn't hurt her again.  
"Anything for you" he whispered, kissing her passionately, slipping slowly inside her, feeling her hot, damp walls clamping against him. A deep hum surrounded him as he found himself fully engorged within her, in the position he'd longed for, for so long, even when he was making love to his ex wife, he had fantasized about Hermione. "So good" he growled into her mouth, sucking her lip into his mouth, bruising it and marking it. He was intoxicated by the squeaks which began escaping her lips as he began his slow and torturous movements inside her, desperate to feel her come again before he let himself go. Sliding a hand down between them, he flicked lazily against the swollen flesh. She let out a wail rivaling that of a banshee, before letting go, and feeling the explosive feelings over take her. As she clamped down around him, he felt his balls tighten, before he released all the tension within him, spilling deep inside her, shuddering at the intensity of his feelings. Slowly thrusting into her, he rode out their orgasms, before collapsing into a mass of sweat soaked limbs. "I love you 'mione" Bill whispered into her hair, kissing her forehead, "Be mine forever". For the first time in the last few hours he found himself feeling nervous, insecure. Ever since Fleur had left him, he hadn't been able to open himself up to women, to put his heart on the line. He just hoped that he had chosen the right girl for forever.  
"Forever" she whispered, rolling over within his arms and kissing him soothingly, "Forever".


End file.
